


Re-ri

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori gives Dwalin the best birthday present ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-ri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They don’t make it home until way too late, and Dwalin’s way too sober—for the first time in their relationship, Nori wouldn’t let him drink. Said he needed his wits about him. For what, he has no idea; they’ve done nothing but fight and fuck all day—the best birthday any dwarf could ask for—and now he’s just about ready to pass out. His knees are nearly shaking from the fighting pits and the strain of pounding Nori into the wall. He’s fucked Nori three times and Nori’s had him twice, and it’s a wonder he can find the doorknob in the dark with how ready for bed he is. He gropes for the handle, and Nori stops him suddenly, holding him still and turning to kiss him. Nori murmurs, “Happy birthday, baby,” against his beard, and Dwalin glows right down to his toes. “I hope you enjoy your present.”

“I did,” Dwalin snorts, remembering the bow he found on Nori’s dick this morning. But Nori’s present tense leaves him confused, and he mutters, “I thought I already got my present?”

Nori winks, just barely visible in the low firelight of Erebor’s hall. “You should know by now that I’m always full of surprises. There’s one more.” Dwalin grins, though he needs nothing else, could ask for nothing more: any other wants he might have pale in comparison to this relationship, which he wouldn’t trade for anything.

He opens the door, and it swings straight into their bedroom, the bed itself dead ahead with candles lit along the side tables.

And Ori’s sitting on the mattress, with his hands in his lap and his legs folded beneath him, his cheeks already flushed. He has a large, knitted purple bow wrapped around his middle, covering his chest and nipples and absolutely nothing else. His round stomach, his creamy thighs, even his stout, pink cock are all exposed for Dwalin to see. At Dwalin’s entrance, Ori glances up, and he smiles cutely, shyly, nervously. He looks incredibly embarrassed, but hopeful. Dwalin’s nothing but _shocked_.

He hears the door click shut—it must be Nori. And then Nori’s hands are on his back, ushering him forward, and Dwalin stumbles dazedly towards the bed. He’s normally so composed, so ready for anything, but this is a new one. When he’s at the side of the bed, a sudden panic comes over him—his boyfriend must’ve found out his secret crush, and for all the times Dwalin’s undressed or caressed Ori in his mind, he never wanted to risk what he has with Nori.

But Nori coos, “It’s alright,” like he knows what Dwalin’s thinking. He lays his hand on Dwalin’s arm, stroking it soothingly, and he steps closer, right against Dwalin’s side, warm and slick. They already left their boots, their armour, their cloaks by the front door of their chambers, and when Nori rubs Dwalin’s hand, it’s bare skin beneath his tunic’s sleeve. Nori promises, husky and _sinful_ , “Ever since we talked about finding a third, I knew who you wanted. And I didn’t mind. I already knew my sweet baby brother had a crush on my rugged boyfriend, and I don’t mind sharing.” He nips at Dwalin’s ear, playful and showing his good humour. Dwalin could melt on the spot.

Ori’s chewing his bottom lip. The room’s silent, filled only with Dwalin’s heavy breath and Nori’s feline purrs against his side. When Dwalin can’t seem to say a word, Ori’s expression slowly falters, and he mumbles, “I... I understand if you don’t want me—I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable...”

“Of course he wants you,” Nori laughs, know-it-all that he can be, with all the wrong things, anyway. “He looks at you like he wants to gobble you right up! He’s just shocked right now, that’s all.” Slapping Dwalin’s chest fondly, Nori adds in a filthy purr, “Not to mention fucked-senseless...” He turns over Dwalin’s shoulder, not so much kissing Dwalin’s cheek as licking it, then nipping with teeth, and Dwalin grunts in arousal. His head’s near exploding.

He looks aside at Nori, catches Nori’s eyes in the orange light, and asks, quiet and serious, “Are you really alright with this?”

A sly grin spreads over Nori’s face. He rubs his big nose against Dwalin’s and chuckles, “You should know by now how kinky I am, love. The worse the better. And I’ve always thought my brother was a pretty thing... I used to have so much fun training him up, showing him all the skills Dori never would... it’s just a shame I haven’t gotten a chance to test him out lately.” Dwalin grits his teeth tight, because otherwise he’ll _moan_. The thought of Nori with Ori is a lewd, sick fantasy that Dwalin’s entertained too intensely, too often. _This_ is a daydream he’s had too much. But it was always just that; he never thought it would _happen_. For the first time, he actually wishes they’d fucked less, because he wants the energy to fuck them _both_ right now. 

“I’ll start,” Nori decides, drifting from Dwalin’s side to crawl onto the bed. Excited trepidation crosses Ori’s face. Nori comes right in front of him, slips one hand into the scruff of his short beard, and dips the other hand down between his legs. While Ori gasps, Nori closes his mouth over Ori’s. He doesn’t start chaste, never does. He plunges his tongue right between Ori’s plush lips, and then he’s _ravishing_ Ori’s mouth with greedy, wet kisses that leave Ori mewling like a puppy. And it’s all right in the open for Dwalin to watch. 

Even when Noir pulls his mouth away, he keeps his hand between Ori’s thighs, stroking them rhythmically while he murmurs, “Sorry, brother. But I couldn’t resist my handsome boyfriend—I’ve had him all day. He might be too worn out for any real fun...”

Dwalin’s body is, but his mind and crotch are eager to join. Watching Ori writhe wantonly in Nori’s expert hands is the ultimate aphrodisiac. Ori looks a little sad but understanding, and Nori pecks his cheek affectionately before turning back to Dwalin and reaching out for Dwalin’s hand. 

Dwalin lets himself be tugged forward. He’s half sluggish from exhaustion and hunger and surprise, and half worried he’ll lunge forward and break the small dwarf before him. So he just lets himself be pushed down into the pillows, the rest of him lying atop the smooth blankets. He’s barely settled when Nori starts herding Ori over, and Ori stumbles onto hands and knees, crawling between Dwalin’s legs. Dwalin breaks his resolve to be still—he reaches for the end of the bow and tugs it, and the scarf slithers away, leaving Ori completely bare. While Dwalin drinks in the sight of his rosy nipples and smooth skin, Nori starts unfastening the tie of Dwalin’s trousers. Dwalin hisses as soon as Nori’s hands wrap around his cock—as tired as it is, it twitches in Nori’s hand, the will there—and Nori gives it a small squeeze. 

He holds it up and suggests, “No reason he can’t lie back and give your mouth a go, though.” Ori turns bright pink, his eyes lifting to Dwalin’s as though for permission. 

Dwalin grunts, “If you want to, lad.” But he means, _please do it._ Ori licks his lips. It looks like he wants to. He fidgets and bends awkwardly, but Nori jumps in before he gets very far. Nori grabs the back of his hair and shoves him down—Ori just barely opens his mouth in time—and then his hot mouth is around the head of Dwalin’s cock, and Dwalin growls in delight. His hips try to jerk up, but Nori’s holding him down. Ori makes a choking noise, spluttering, and Nori lets him pull off, coughing once. 

Nori chuckles, “You still need a bit of practice, Ori.” Ori looks ashamed but nods, and before Dwalin can throw in his approval, Ori’s dived back on again, this time on his own. He locks his plush lips around Dwalin’s shaft, suckling once on the veiled tip, and splays his tongue against the foreskin. He swirls it around, maybe taking time to adjust, maybe just lewd and perfect like his older brother, and Nori pets Ori’s shoulders, encouraging quietly, “That’s it, little brother. Use your tongue, and don’t forget to suck...” Ori sucks suddenly, and Dwalin tosses his head back, moaning loud. Even if Ori doesn’t have the skill Nori does—few do—it’s still an exquisite feeling, made all the better by his eagerness and sweetness, and the way he looks up at Dwalin with his big, innocent eyes, his short beard scratching at Dwalin’s balls.

Ori can only go on a little bit at a time, and his thrusts are shallow but slightly deeper with each one, letting Dwalin slide along his tongue. Dwalin can feel Ori trembling, and maybe it’s nerves or the effort to keep his jaw open, and a few times Ori stops abruptly, breath quick. But soon he’s bobbing up and down, and Dwalin’s getting harder and harder, until he’s shaking not to thrust up and hump Ori’s mouth. Nori’s skilled throat can take that, but Ori probably can’t, and Dwalin tries to be good, even though he’s a warrior and better at fucking hard and rough. Nori smirks like he knows it. Dwalin’s vision keeps dancing between the two of them, equally beautiful, so _hot_ , and both _his_.

He assumes, anyway. Maybe it’s just for this one night. Nori mentioned a third, they’d talked about a third—is Ori that third? Is he for Dwalin to keep? Dwalin wants to fuck him into the ground over every piece of their quarters, in the guard room and the bathing chambers and the front steps of Erebor, and he wants to take Ori out, too, with Nori, visit Dale and share romantic dinners and all that sort of mushy stuff he doesn’t often talk about aloud. He thrusts up so hard that even Nori can’t hold him down, and Ori chokes, pulling off and spluttering, while Dwalin swears and mutters, “Sorry.” Ori just slips back on, hungrily suckling away like nothing could stop him. 

And Nori leans down, laying his head on Dwalin’s stomach and running his hand up Dwalin’s chest, purring, “You like that, baby? Like having both of us? Knew you would. They say I’m the dirty one, but here you are trying to figure out how you can fit your cock in two brothers’ holes at once...”

He had considered that. He’d have to pull out fast and have perfect aiming, but he’d love to lie them on top of each other and take turns. Or bury his cock in Ori while Nori took him from behind, or maybe he’d crush Nori down and let Ori have his ass. He’s making himself dizzy, or maybe Ori’s doing that, and Nori makes it worse by kissing the sliver of bare skin across Dwalin’s stomach. He kisses lower, amidst the dark curls obscuring Dwalin’s base, and then he’s licking at the side of Ori’s lips and Dwalin’s cock. Dwalin groans, so close, leaping over the edge when Ori pulls off enough for Nori to latch onto the side, both of them kissing his cock together. 

He explodes with a _roar_ , hips slamming up and tip bursting in Ori’s mouth. Ori squeals, pulling off in surprise with Dwalin’s cum still spraying his tongue and lips, but Nori grabs it a heartbeat later. He locks his lips around Dwalin and _sucks_ , drinking all of Dwalin’s release, while Ori just whimpers and licks at his stained chin. Nori swallows it all down, until there’s nothing left, and Dwalin’s collapsing, panting hard, his head blissfully empty. 

Nori kisses Ori, licking the remnants of Dwalin’s seed away, and he mutters, “You need more practice, Ori. If you’re going to be with a big, strong warrior like Dwalin, you’re going to need to be able to swallow cum properly.” Ori blushes furiously, but nods.

He looks up at Dwalin, and Dwalin looks at Nori, still checking for permission. Nori grins and nods, so Dwalin opens his arms, growling, “C’mere,” fiercer than he means to. Before his feisty Nori, he used to worry about scaring lovers off. But Ori just smiles broadly and crawls forward, up Dwalin’s body, until he can lie next to him on their large bed, his head resting on Dwalin’s shoulder. Nori comes up on his other side, bending down to peck Dwalin’s cheek. 

He murmurs, “Happy birthday, baby.” Dwalin could almost laugh. It’s such an understatement.

He grabs one of the large silver clips in Nori’s braided beard, jerks him closer, and rumbles, “You’re the best boyfriend any dwarf could have.”

Nori chirps, “I know.” His smugness is well earned, so Dwalin lets him have it, kissing him quick between fond words. On their parting, Nori teases, “It’s too bad Dori’s aromantic and asexual, or you could have a complete set.”

Dwalin groans. He’d probably faint—even he couldn’t handle three dwarves at once, and nice though Dori is, he’s a little too sophisticated for Dwalin’s tastes, anyway. Ori makes a cute giggling noise, and Dwalin turns to look at him, asking curiously, “Do you really want this?”

Ori nods and insists softly, “I’ve wanted you for a long time, but... I never wanted to hurt Nori, and...” he pauses, blushing, and quietly admits, “I like my brother, too.”

Dwalin turns to kiss his forehead, wrapping one arm around his back to squeeze him and promising, “I’ll take care of you.” Ori smiles all the wider and snuggles into him, plump and sweet and warm. 

Nori, for once, is the responsible one. He kicks the blankets out from under them, and he leans over the side tables to blow out all the candles. He tucks in the three of them, the only downside being that it becomes too dark for Dwalin to see when Nori and Ori kiss over him; he can only hear it. As Nori settles down half on top of him, he sighs, torn between immediate sleep and staying awake as long as he can, just to soak in this afterglow. 

Nori chooses for him. “You’d both better get a good night rest, because we’re going to have one _wild_ morning.”


End file.
